Solid-state imaging devices such as CCD image sensors and CMOS image sensors, and the like have, been used in various areas such as digital cameras, video cameras, and surveillance cameras, and the like. In solid-state imaging devices, a back-illuminated type structure has been used, in part, to ensure that a sufficient quantity of an incident light reaches the photodiodes, as pixel size of the imaging devices decrease.
To supply electric power to an analog circuit and a logic circuit in a solid-state imaging device, a power supply line provided on the surface of a semiconductor substrate from a power supply pad provided on the rear surface of a semiconductor substrate by an electrode which passes through the semiconductor substrate; furthermore, the power is supplied from the power supply line to the analog circuit and the logic circuit. Thus, if a power supply pad is arranged at a chip end, voltage will drop at the central region of the chip because that portion of the chip is relatively distant from the power source. Accordingly, it is difficult to supply a stable power to the entire analog circuit the logic circuit.